


Saltwater and berries

by ukyoish



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Gen, Omega!Ukyo, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Switching, This is literally just ugen smut, Ugen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyoish/pseuds/ukyoish
Summary: Ukyo is in heat.So, why the hell is Gen so turned on by it?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Saltwater and berries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukyowrlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukyowrlds/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing it, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)

It’s the scent what throws Gen off as soon as he opens the door of his apartment. 

_Distress._ Ukyo’s scent fills the whole place, his usual scent of summer now tainted with the smell of rain, but Gen can’t quite pinpoint what could be stressing his omega roommate so much for his scent to be so altered. 

Did he have a boyfriend he could’ve possibly broken up with? Maybe an alpha that had said something hurtful to him? No, he doesn’t think so. Everyone has always been head over heels with Ukyo, and Gen can’t imagine someone _not_ being in love with the blonde omega. 

“Everything okay, Ukyo?” The half-black haired omega asks while taking off his shoes and leaving his backpack on the floor, waiting for his roommate's answer. It doesn’t come.

He sighs, taking off his sweater and cautiously walking towards his roommate’s bedroom, not wanting to invade his space if something bad had happened. 

That’s when he hears it. 

“Hnng…” Ukyo’s voice sounds muffled, and the omega has to press his head against the door of his roommate’s bedroom to hear his words clearly. “Please… Gen…” 

“Fuck.” The omega takes a deep breath, Ukyo’s scent of summer mornings and saltwater, now even _sweeter_ but at the same time tainted with distress and rain, enters his nostrils, and Gen finally understands it. 

Ukyo is in heat. 

So, why the hell is he so turned on by it? 

He’s previously read articles about omega’s scents and how they can have an effect even in betas. He even feels sometimes powerful knowing what his body can do, but now, smelling Ukyo’s heat scent and hearing him moan his name on the other side of the door, Gen feels a trickle of slick escape his entrance and arousal make his dick harden a bit in interest, and he wonders whether that’s _normal._

It’s not uncommon for him to think about and consume omega x omega content —he can’t deny he gets turned on by it—, but one thing is _fiction_ and another thing is him getting turned on by the idea of his omega roommate being in heat and moaning his name. 

He finally decides to open the door, Ukyo’s scent hitting him like a truck, before finding the blonde lying down on his bed, completely naked, with his blue eyes fixed on the door and a blush spreading all over his body. 

“Everything okay, Ukyo?” Gen asks, trying to ignore the omega side of him screaming to get on the bed with him _now._

“Please, Gen… Help… It hurts…” The blonde looks at him with his blue eyes shining with tears, one of his hands lost between his thighs in what seems like an attempt of making the pain of the heat go away. 

“I thought you took suppressants, Ukyo…” Gen has to look away, feeling himself leak even more slick into his underwear. “Do you have someone that can help you with it? Don’t you have any toys?” 

The blonde omega _sobs_ at Gen’s words, and he has to make use of all his willpower not to throw himself into the bed and make Ukyo stop crying by kissing him. 

“I just want you… Please, Gen… Alpha…” The blonde stretches both of his arms, one of his hands wet with slick, towards the other omega, and even though Gen has self-restraint, _he isn’t perfect._

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Gen mumbles while walking over to Ukyo, whose scent clears from any distress almost instantly and grabs the omega’s t-shirt, pulling Gen on top of him. 

He definitely shouldn’t be feeling so turned on by this, but Ukyo’s body heat and small whimpers when he finally feels Gen’s weight on top of him just make the omega harden even more, and a small part of him scolds himself for taking advantage of his roommate while he’s on heat. 

“Ukyo, we shouldn't…” Before he can finish the blonde omega’s small hands are all over him, trying to take off his clothes and get him closer. 

“Please… Alpha… It hurts so bad...” He whimpers, pressing his face against Gen’s neck, licking his skin in an attempt to find his scent gland. 

Gen doesn’t know what overcomes him at that moment, but pressing his hand on Ukyo’s chest, he pushes the blonde omega back on the bed and _growls_ possessively. 

“Baby, stop crying.” The omega tries his best to imitate an alpha tone, and by the way the blonde suddenly relaxes and nods enthusiastically, it looks like he’s done a good job. 

“Yes, alpha…” Ukyo’s words are stopped by the moan that escapes his lips when Gen’s long fingers wrap around his dick, whimpering and closing his eyes, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

The half-black haired omega takes off his shirt and straddles Ukyo’s thighs, feeling his underwear already wet from how much he’s leaking. He doesn’t know how he’s going to manage to look like an alpha to the blonde when what he wants the most is to _get fucked_ right now, but he’ll try his best. 

He flicks his wrist and rubs the head of Ukyo’s dick with his thumb, biting his lip when the blonde’s thighs tremble and he moans again. The way it sounds turns Gen on so much he’s already rock hard inside his pants, and the pressure of the tight fabric is driving him _crazy._

“Please, Gen…” Ukyo opens his eyes and stretches his arms towards the omega once again, and he can’t help but get worried. Is he doing something bad? Should he stop?

“What do you want, dear Ukyo?” The blonde whimpers at the name and shakes his head, his hands opening and closing on nothing. Gen takes one of his hands with his free one, and the blonde pulls him closer, pressing their lips together. 

The kiss is hot, messy, all saliva and Ukyo whimpering constantly, his red and swollen dick now long forgotten, Gen’s hands travelling all over his body. 

“Please… Put it in already… I’m stretched…” He mumbles against his lips, and Gen bites the blonde’s bottom lip before unbuckling his pants and freeing his erection from his underwear. He doesn’t want to take off his clothes in case Ukyo smells his slick and remembers he is also an omega —that is if he can’t smell it already, he’s _soaked._

He knows he _should_ ask about protection, but if he was in Ukyo’s place and his alpha —or who he thought was his alpha— asked him whether to use a condom or not, he’d definitely start crying. 

And he doesn’t want the blonde to cry, at least not from that. 

Gen caresses Ukyo’s thighs with a hand before wandering to his entrance, slipping a finger in to test just how stretched the blonde is. The omega _mewls_ at the intrusion, sobbing and hiccuping with every thrust of Gen’s finger, and for a second he wonders if he’s hurting him. 

The half-black haired omega lowers his head and kisses Ukyo again, the blonde eagerly kissing him back, before leaving small kisses on his jaw and neck, all the way to his scent gland. 

He introduces a second finger at the same time he drags his nose over Ukyo’s scent gland, and by the way the blonde wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his shoulders he’s liking the attention, which in turn relaxes Gen a bit. 

Kissing and licking the blonde’s scent gland, the omega notices the shift in Ukyo’s scent, now back to his completely normal summer and saltwater smell, with a bit of sweetness, like eating ice cream on a really hot day at the beach. 

The blonde omega is still crying a bit from how _bad_ he needs Gen to fuck him already, but a small purr resonates in his chest, as an answer to the scenting “his alpha” is doing. 

“Better now, baby?” Gen asks softly, and Ukyo kisses him again, too lost to even answer. Taking advantage of the sudden enthusiasm on kissing, the omega introduces a third finger into the blonde’s already stretched hole, thrusting them shallowly. 

“Yes, but please, alpha…” Ukyo closes his eyes again, moving his hips in an attempt to fuck himself back on Gen’s fingers, and the omega lets loose a string of swear words before pulling his fingers out of the blonde, who whimpers at the lost. 

“Alpha is going to take care of you now, okay?” Gen whispers against his lips, and Ukyo nods enthusiastically, his legs opening as much as they can. 

He kisses him one last time before lining his dick with the blonde’s entrance and slowly pulling in, noticing how his scent of flowers and berries is now mixing with Ukyo’s and clouding the room. By the time he bottoms out, the blonde moaning against his neck while leaving kiss and bite marks in his skin, the smell of flowers and summer and saltwater is so much, Gen is _drenching_ his clothes. 

Ukyo’s insides are _burning_ , and the omega finally understands why some alphas get triggered into a rut just by the feeling of fucking their omega in heat. 

It’s too much. Gen supports himself in his forearms, still abusing Ukyo’s scent gland while he starts moving, and just by the way the blonde is clenching around him like _crazy_ and how his moans are making the omega’s dick twitch, Gen knows he isn’t going to last very long.

He just hopes Ukyo doesn’t either. 

“Ah… Do it harder…” The blonde begs, his hands pulling on Gen’s hair, and as much as the omega wants to be gentle with his roommate, he knows he’d ask for the same thing if he was in heat. 

Sitting back on his knees, he grips the blonde’s slim waist and thrusts harder into him, the head of his dick pressing right against Ukyo’s prostate and making him _scream._

He has to press his hand against the blonde’s thigh to keep his legs open, Ukyo’s whole body trembling from the sudden stimulation. Gen starts shallowly thrusting inside him again, trying to get the blonde to calm down a bit before going full-on hard again, but the omega wraps his legs around his waist and fucks back. _Hard._

Gen can’t keep the moan that escapes from his lips when the head of his cock brushes Ukyo’s prostate again, both of them already a moaning and panting mess. 

“I’m so close already…” Ukyo whimpers between moans, his legs closing involuntarily every time Gen presses against his prostate, and his neglected dick bouncing up and down against his stomach. 

The half-black haired omega wraps his hand around his dick, rapidly jerking him off and making him scream once again. “Come on baby, cum.” 

“Please alpha…” Ukyo’s words are cut off by a moan due to a particularly hard thrust. “Claim me. Bite me. Knot me.” He begs, closing his eyes filled with tears and biting his bottom lip to stop making so much noise.

Gen _knows_ he can’t do any of those things, but he just hopes he can act like a good alpha would and at least satiate Ukyo’s heat for now. He hovers his lips over the blonde’s neck, thrusting as deep as he can while still jerking him off, and when the omega starts whimpering again and repeating _i’msoclosei’msoclosei’msoclose,_ Gen opens his mouth and bites down on the blonde’s neck _hard,_ making Ukyo finally go over the edge and cum, the white liquid falling on his blushed chest. 

He doesn’t have a knot that will calm down Ukyo’s instinct to be bred, but when Gen feels himself cumming he slips his index finger alongside his dick and buries himself as deep as he can, filling the blonde’s insides with the most amount of cum he’s ever spilt in his life. 

The blonde omega clenches around him, purring with contentment at the feeling of being filled, and if Gen’s orgasm hadn’t been enough as it was, the heat combined with the overstimulation makes him _squirt_ slick inside his underwear. 

He drops his weight on top of Ukyo for a second, still buried deep inside his roommate, and when he looks up he can’t help but smile at the blonde’s blissed look. He’s blushed, his eyes still glistening with tears, but the smile that plays in his lips makes Gen feel less guilty about all of this. 

As much as he wants to pull out from Ukyo, he decides to just turn him until they’re both lying down on their sides on the bed and hug him tight as if he was waiting for his knot to go down. 

“Everything okay, baby?” He whispers, rubbing his nose softly against the blonde’s cheek. 

Ukyo closes his eyes at the contact, humming with contentment, before opening them again and blushing even more than before —if that was possible. “I’m still hard.” 

The omega chuckles when he looks down and sees the blonde’s erection between them, shifting inside him and realising that he’s also hard. 

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” Gen whispers, pulling out from Ukyo slowly, who whimpers at the loss. 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde covers his face with his hands, suddenly sobbing again, and Gen takes his hands away before kissing him. “You shouldn’t deal with me like this.” He says once they back away, and the half-black haired omega sighs before leaving small kisses all over his jaw and neck, trying to ignore the scent of distress that’s filling the room again. 

The fact that Ukyo’s head is already a bit cleared after the pain of his heat going down and the first thing he does is _apologise_ makes Gen want to punch a wall, but instead, he just caresses the blonde’s body and pulls him closer, softly biting his neck. 

“I’m not “dealing with anything”. I’m doing this because I want to.”

If Ukyo wants to say something else about the matter, he is cut off by the soft sighs and moans that escape his lips while Gen plays with one of his nipples, and the omega looks up at him a few times, their eyes meeting, as if he’s waiting for the moment the blonde asks him to stop. 

It doesn’t come, so Gen takes off his pants and underwear —so soaked that he’s pretty sure they’re ruined forever— and softly pushes Ukyo so he’s lying with his back on the mattress, straddling his hips with his hands on the blonde’s chest. 

“What are you…?” Before Ukyo can finish the question, Gen lines up the blonde’s cock with his entrance and slowly sinks down, biting his bottom lip at the burn of the intrusion and making the blonde omega moan. 

“Fuck.” Gen whispers once he bottoms out. He wasn’t even stretched, but all the slick he’s leaked is enough for Ukyo’s cock to enter his body without much resistance.

The omega under him is looking up at Gen with his eyes wide open and panting, as if the stimulation is new for him and _too much._

Gen relates to that feeling. 

Making use of his already tired legs, the half-black haired omega bounces up and down on Ukyo’s lap, trying to get used to the stimulation inside him and the feeling of fullness, despite his body screaming at him and asking _where the hell is the knot._

“Ah, Gen…” Ukyo closes his eyes when the omega clenches around him, falling forward so his forehead is resting against the blonde’s shoulder and his legs _scream_ at him to keep moving. “I’m not going to last long.” The blonde’s hands grab Gen’s hips, helping him move up and down on his length. 

“I’m not going to last long either…” Gen admits, a moan escaping his lips when he manages to press Ukyo’s dick against his prostate. His legs close involuntarily, trembling, and he swears his dick _twitches_ when the blonde’s hands pull them open again. 

He whimpers when he feels Ukyo lick over his scent gland, their scents mixing again in the room and a gush of slick leaking out of his entrance when the blonde _bites_ near it. 

Gen feels hot all over, and for a second he wonders whether he’s triggered his heat, which is probably impossible, but everything is just _so much._

They both feel overstimulated all over, and when Ukyo wraps his hand around his dick, he has to put his hand over the blonde’s and squeeze at his base so he doesn’t cum right then and there. 

“I’m close too.” The blonde omega pants, moving his hand up and down Gen’s length, the friction wet and slippery with his own slick. 

Gen sinks down as deep as he can, moving his hips in circles so Ukyo’s cock presses against his prostate.

When the blonde moans and finally cums inside him, the pressure against his sensitive spot is too much and Gen climaxes right after, small moans escaping his lips but soon silenced by Ukyo’s hungry lips. 

Cumming again so soon _hurt_ , his whole body trembling and his hole clenching around the blonde uncontrollably, but when he finally comes down from his high and opens his eyes, the sight before he almost makes him cum _again._

Ukyo is licking his own hand clean, a mess of his own slick with Gen’s cum, his blue eyes fixed on the other omega’s. 

“Fuck.” Gen whispers before kissing him, tasting Ukyo’s sweet saltwater slick and his own cum on his lips. He whimpers when the blonde grips his thighs hard, trying to stop him from moving his hips even more. 

He finally pulls Ukyo out from inside him and lies down on the bed, completely tired and spent. The blonde turns on his side and kisses him, this time slowly and lazily, both of them enjoying the feeling of the other’s lips and cum. 

“We should get showered and rest a bit before your heat acts up again.” Gen whispers despite his eyes closing involuntarily.

“You’re going to stay?” Ukyo asks shyly, a blush spreading through his cheeks again. 

Gen opens one eye and stares at his roommate, anxiety spiking up in his body. “Do you want me to?” He asks warily, and when the blonde gets closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist he relaxes, closing his eyes again. 

“Of course I want you to stay. You’re the best not-alpha alpha.” 

They both chuckle and Gen hugs him tighter, closing his eyes and trying to rest before they have to go at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> If you want to know about updates and other things, you can check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ukyoish)


End file.
